


and i can tell just what you want

by FatNerdCatBird



Series: What You Know [1]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blowjobs, Cuddling, Gay Sex, Hair-pulling, M/M, Oral Sex, POV Derek Morgan, Pining, Pining Derek Morgan, Sex, Slight Pain Kink, Smut, Songfic, Spencer Reid has surprising skill, These soft boys, confused JJ, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 04:52:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12951696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FatNerdCatBird/pseuds/FatNerdCatBird
Summary: Derek Morgan is tired. Spencer Reid is a nerd. They share a hotel room during a case. What a coincidence that these turn of events lead to surfacing of emotions that Morgan is not ready to handle.."I am leavingThis is starting to feel likeIt's right before my eyesAnd I can taste itIt's my sweet beginning"





	and i can tell just what you want

JJ lifted a hand to knock on the hotel door. Reid and Morgan were the last ones she needed to wake up; it was surprisingly that Morgan wasn't up before her. Suddenly, a loud thumping noise followed by cursing and loud laughter surprised her.

_“I'll get you Derek Morgan, I swear!”_

More laughter, presumably from the said male, and JJ found herself frowning in curiosity.

She knocked. “Hey guys, meet out front in fifteen, rest of the team's ready.”

More cursing.

The blonde chuckled as she left the two men to get ready, joining the rest of the team downstairs. Nevertheless, she couldn't help but wonder what had happened.

.

When Morgan got to the hotel room, he immediately crashed onto the beds, worn out enough to fall asleep right then and there. He distantly heard the other male shuffle around and the sink turn on in the adjacent restroom. The agent must’ve dozed off for a couple minutes because the next thing he knew, Reid was tugging at the blankets Morgan was effectively holding down.

“Do you know how many pathogens you have on you right now?”

In response, Morgan grunted and pushed his head further into the pillow.

A frustrated huff came in response. “At least take off your clothes.”

Morgan’s mind should not have jumped into the gutter as fast as it did, but the words slipped out before his sleep-addled brain could stop him. “Why don’t you do it for me then?” He chuckled and imagined Reid’s face contorting into an expression between embarrassment and indignation. He fully expected the genius to leave him alone, sputtering an excuse to leave the awkward situation.

What he did _not_ expect were the feather-light touches making their way from his shoulders down his back. Slender fingers slowly made their way down and Morgan, against his better judgement, groaned at the light sensations. That should not have felt so good, and that definitely should not have made him half hard. The dark-skinned man gave a low moan as the fingers made contact with his skin as they slid underneath his shirt and up to tickle his sides. He rolled over so that he was lying on his back and Reid was facing him, cold hands on his chest.

The younger agent’s eyes were dilated, cheeks aflame. At seeing Morgan’s face, he must’ve lost some of his confidence as his hands slowly started to slip away from contact. Morgan felt his own hands grab the other’s wrists, effectively keeping his hands on his skin. He heard the younger agent’s breath hitch as the other sat up, allowing the younger male to pull his shirt off. Morgan looked intently as Reid opened his mouth to say something, then closed it, then opened it again. The older agent gently grabbed the front of the vest that Reid always wore, pulling him closer. _He always thinks too much. Good thing I usually don’t think at all._

“Just kiss me, pretty boy.”

Soon, both men were heatedly touching the other, eyes closed in the pleasurable kiss that neither anticipated. Morgan grabbed at anything he could get his hands on--Reid’s hair, his shirt, his back, his hips. Every new motion seemed to force another moan out of Reid’s throat, each of them going straight down to Morgan’s groin.

Reid’s hands trailed down his stomach to his waist, finally reaching the buckle that seemed too tight and too hot. His hands were surprisingly steady, more so than Morgan had expected from the supposed virgin. The older male could only watch as his friend ( _Lover? Partner? Would this be a one time thing?_ ) slid down to his knees, eye level now at Morgan’s crotch. He felt his dick grow harder as Reid looked up hesitantly, pulling down the zipper of Morgan’s pants to reveal the bulge underneath. Deft fingers pulled aside the briefs to let the boner spring up against Morgan’s stomach. Morgan’s hands laced into his partner's soft hair as Reid unknowingly blew a hot breath onto the most sensitive part of his body.

Derek groaned as the wet warmth relentlessly teased him and his eyes practically rolled into the back of his head when he felt his cock hit the back of the other man’s throat.

“Holy _shit_ , kid.”

He barely had time to think when Reid pulled off, looking quite like he had been fucked for some time. His entire face was pink, lips wet and bruising, and it didn't help that he was panting as Morgan let go of his messy hair. _That look shouldn't be allowed. One person shouldn't possess this much sexy._

“Spencer.”

 _What?_ “Huh?”

Morgan groaned, loud and deep, as the man on his knees took his erection in his hands again, stroking it slowly. Reid's answer was a low mumble as his mouth went for Morgan’s throbbing cock again.

“ ‘m not a kid.” Morgan's hands locked themselves against Reid's scalp once more as the warmth came again, and he heard the younger male moan as his hair was pulled. _Oh, I'll give you something to moan about._

At this rate, Morgan was going to lose all of his self control.

 _Spencer_ gave little kisses all over the head, the occasional tongue flickering out to give little lollipop licks.

Something in Morgan snapped as he pulled Reid up by his hair, none so gently seating him down on his lap. At the whimper, he was going to apologize when he saw, _felt_ , the genius’s tent grow larger.

“So, is it just the hair or pain in general?” Morgan's hands held the smaller man's hips in a bruising fashion as he let his tongue lazily travel over the slender, pale neck. He bit down, testing out his theory. In response, the younger male grinded against him, moaning and panting as his hands tried to gain purchase on the older man's shoulders.

 _Pain, it is_.

He made quick work of the genius, ravishing him with his tongue and teeth while the responding moans grew louder and higher. Morgan made short work of the other man’s clothing, eventually leaving him in nothing but his underwear as well. Spencer’s body was completely pliant against Morgan’s skilled hands, practically letting the older man support him.

“M-Morgan.”

His voice came out lower and huskier than he anticipated, making Reid moan through another hickey. “Yes, pretty boy?”

“I want, I _need_ \--”

Morgan pulled Reid's boxers down as far as they would go before gripping their erections together. The erotic feeling had his stomach fluttering and he saw the physical change in Reid’s expression as his bruised mouth opened in a silent gasp.

He stroked up once then twice, relishing in the expression that Reid made before the genius wrapped his arms and legs around Morgan to hide his face in the shorter male’s neck. It wasn’t far before the two climaxed together, teeth clashing and skin hot. As they lay in the afterglow, Morgan started to chuckle.

Reid gave him a curious look. “What’s so funny?”

“No, it’s just...” Derek wondered how he should phrase this. “That was the last thing I expected of you. Not in a bad way, just unexpected.”

The other agent just sat up, looking down into Derek’s face almost shyly. “I’m a profiler working with other profilers,” he offered shortly as an explanation. The younger male stared down at his stomach in disgust before getting up and making his way to the bathroom. “By the way, you still haven’t taken a shower.”

Morgan caught the damp towel that was thrown at him, moving to wipe away the mess that they had created. “In the morning, pretty boy.”

After what seemed like an eternity of washing up, Reid crawled under the sheets with Morgan, startling the other agent. At his confusion, the genius blinked up at him before leaning in against his chest and wrapping his arms around Derek. “Isn’t this what the afterglow is supposed to be like?”

Derek ignored the pang at _supposed to be like_ , implying that the younger man had never basked in emotional  after  a bout of sex. “Well, I’m sure you know this but from a psychological point of view--”

“Morgan, I thought you were tired,” Reid sighed a hot breath against the other man’s collarbone. After a couple moments to shifting slightly to be in the most comfortable position for the two of them, Morgan wrapped his arms around the slighter agent, embracing him as he fell asleep. Reid was already falling into unconsciousness, breaths deepers and arms relaxed. “G’night, pretty boy.”

“Derek go to sleep.”

.

Morgan got up, refreshed and well-rested. Reid was still asleep, expression calm and innocent. He gently poked the male sleeping next to him, trying to wake him up as well. The poked brunet simply grumbled and turned his back to the other agent, ignoring him. “Rise and shine, pretty boy. C’mon, we gotta get going.”

“No.”

Morgan laughed at his reluctance, pulling the covers with him as he rolled over to the edge of the bed to get up. Reid made a noise of discomfort and instinctively curled in on himself to preserve the warmth. Walking over to the other side of the bed, the fully awake agent went to where Reid was and admired the view. His lips were still bruised from their playing the night before and bruises speckled his otherwise pale skin.

Reid grumbled and flushed, opening one eye. “It takes an average of two hours after the body awakening for the brain to be in its fully functional state.” He closed his eye. “Don't you have something better to do than stare at your coworker in the mornings?”

Morgan ignored the slight twinge at the work _coworker_. So their relationship hadn’t changed in Reid's mind. Well, he could take what he could, at this point. “Nah. I like tormenting pre-coffee Reid.” Morgan slapped Reid's thinly clothed ass in a vain attempt to wake him up.

But what he thought vain was, apparently, the right thing to do to wake him up. The genius jumped straight away from Morgan and his ass-slapping hand in heart-stopping shock. So far, in fact, that he toppled over the side of the bed. He fell onto the floor with a thump and cursed. Morgan could only see the top of the messy hair-- _damn I was the one who did that_ \--on the floor and Reid perpetually cursed as he struggled to get up to his feet, apparently faster than his sleep-addled body could keep up with.

“I'll get you Derek Morgan, I swear!”

The only made the cursed agent laugh harder at the cursing male who had finally gotten up, to the point where he had to hold his sides to prevent from falling over himself. Reid finally got up when JJ knocked on their door and announced that they were to leave in fifteen minutes. Had Morgan really slept that long? It _had_ been awhile since he slept so well, probably because of the way he tired himself out the night before....

Grounding himself back into reality, he saw the other male practically run around frantically, searching for his clothing with a whole new array of curse words. Why was it that the other male didn’t act any differently than he had before? Was the night previous simply a means of pleasure and impulse? Wasn’t that was Morgan himself wanted in the first place?

Morgan himself dressed and went to the bathroom to wash up. He looked into the mirror and stared at himself, someone he almost couldn’t recognize.

“Morgan? I’m going to head down to see if there’s some coffee.”

“Go ahead, I’ll be down in a sec.”

Morgan heard the door open and close, then automatically lock itself. He chased the memories from the previous night from his mind, washing his face one more time before calming himself. _There’s no way. Yea, there’s no way._

A smaller voice from the back of his head spoke, so small that Morgan almost wasn’t aware of it. _Oh, but there is._


End file.
